


Red String and Black Ink

by QueenMissFit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, tattoo artist reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

The constant humming of the tattoo gun and the occasional grunt from her customer filled the silence of the workshop. The leather of the bench creaked slightly as the current client shifted slightly with a deep breath.Other than the hum of the machinery and the breaths of two people it was silent. The radio had stopped working weeks ago and Y/N hadn't yet bought a new one. All was well and business was calm as usual. Nothing could ruin the quiet atmosphere.

"HI Y/N-CHAN!"

_Nothing except him._

Y/N sighed, thanking the lord that they had finished the final touches on the design.

"Y/N-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She sighed once more before putting the tattoo gun down and addressing the man on the table, "Sir, your tattoo is done. If you want to take a few moments to look at the design I'll be out front." With that she took the tray with the tools on and brought it with her to greet the pain in her side.

Out front sat on the reception desk was the ghoul investigator Juuzou Suzuya, Y/N's self-proclaimed best friend and constant thorn in her side.

Y/N placed the tray down next to the side table they used to hold equipment that needed sterilising. Slowly, they walked towards the investigator who was swinging his legs wildly in the air.

When Juuzou spotted the tattoo artist he broke out into a grin before jumping off the desk and running towards them with arms spread wide for a hug.

Y/N let the hug happen, leaving their arms to be crushed against their sides.

_Why on my one day where I can be left alone does he have to come bother me? Would it be ride to ask what he wants?_

"Juuzou, why are you here?" Y/N questioned feeling the grip of the investigator tighten slightly.

Nuzzling into Y/N's chest he answered, "To see you of course. But remember our little bet? I've come to collect."

_Of course he did, the one day I least want him to do this he turns up and does it. Typical._

Wriggling out of Juuzou's vice-like grip Y/N recalled the bet made almost a month ago on a night just like this one.  
_"Hey, hey Y/N. Let's go-go to the tattoo place. Like yours!"_

_"Why?"_

_"To get a tattoo. I want some stitches with me always."_

_"Do you want me to do it when you are less drunk, Juuzou?"_

_He grinned, "YEAH!"_

_"Okay well whenever you're ready I'll do it. But you'll have to pay like everyone else. No discounts, deal?"_

_"Deal! Shake on it!"_

_So we did._  
"Alright, you want that done now?"

He nodded grabbing one of Y/N's hands.

_His hands are so warm..._

The sound of footsteps increasing in volume made Y/N let go of Juuzou's hands.

"Juuzou, I just have to get a care package for the customer ready. Go wait in the back on the bench."

Y/N turned to face the customer, "Good evening sir. I hope you found everything satisfactory."

The tall, heavily tattooed and pierced man smirked, "It's perfect as always Y/N and you can call me Uta you know."

"Of course Uta. Well here is your care package, have a nice night," I passed him the bag with the items in it, "Take care Uta and warn you friends that they're getting sloppy. Juuzou won't be able to ignore it forever."

He nodded accepting the package, "Thank you Y/N. Take care." 

As he leaves Y/N turns to walk to the back before hearing him whisper, "After all if he didn't like you so much he wouldn't ignore the nature of your friends."

Sighing Y/N accepted the truth, all of my customers and as such the majority of my friends were ghouls. Why? Well it didn't matter. What mattered right now was Juuzou waiting for his tattoo and possibly breaking everything out of boredom.

 _Why can't life be simple?_  
"Are you happy with the tattoo?"

Juuzou didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the little red bow and stitches pattern tattooed across his ankle and outlined in black ink.

"Okay, now how are you going to pay? Cash or..."

"I'll take you on a date. That way you can enjoy your evening and not worry about food or a place to sleep tonight!"

Without waiting for an answer Juuzou took Y/N's hand and lead them out of the shop.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
